Candy’s Day At Auradon Prep
by Empv
Summary: Candy Wonka is the daughter of Willy Wonka and she is starting her first day at her new high school at Auradon Prep.Where she meets Mal and all of the Descendants characters you love even falls in love with the son of Gaston, Gil himself.
1. Chapter 1:Candy Wonka

Ring, ring, ring..

Went the pink alarm clock. It rang. A beautiful brown haired teenager rose from her bed to shut it off.

Candy's P.O.V

Oh hello, there my name is Candy Wonka, Willy Wonka is my father. We just moved from the town we lived in. We had to move because my Dad got in trouble. So, me and my Dad had to move. Dad was pretending to be someone else. I feel sorry for my Dad. Who would get my dad into that kind of trouble anyway? My Dad was known to be the great chocolatier.

He had ran away from home as a child. This was the start of making his dream come true. He knew he wanted to be a chocolatier when he tried candy for the first time.

My grandfather wasn't too proud of it and kept it from his friends. My grandfather was a dentist which means he was against candies. My Dad refused to speak of him. Years later I found this out

So after years of being a grand chocolatier, that's when he met my mom. My mom was kind and beautiful. My Dad used to always say to me. That's why they got married. Then, 9 months later they had me. During the birth, my mom sadly died. After I was born, my Dad was raised me.

Candy was putting her clothes on when, all of a sudden, she heard,

"Candy breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!",shouted Candy.

She ran downstairs to sit at the table. Willy Wonka brought in her breakfast plate which was cookies and marshmallows

"I know you always like cookies and marshmallows so I made both.",offered Willy happily.

Willy didn't agree with normal breakfast foods that other people made. After he became a father, he preferred to make something interesting for his daughter.

Candy started eating she said,"Wow, these are great Dad!"

Wonka nodded. Somehow, his smile turned into a frown.

"Are you worried that people might recognize you, Dad?",asked Candy.

Candy already knew her Dad's fear. Ever since they moved to Auradon, Willy had been more nervous than ever when he disguised himself as someone else he feels like it would be a disaster waiting to happen

"No worries Candy, your old man's got this. Plus, are you going to be alright at your new school?",asked Willy with confidence.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be fine.",said Candy.

"Good just remember, don't tell anyone at school who you really are though.",said Willy.

"I know Dad, don't worry, I'll be alright.",said Candy.

"Good.",said Willy, as he got up.

"We gotta go now. We don't wanna be late.",said Wonka.

Candy stood up along with him to move outdoors.


	2. Chapter 2:Auradon Prep

As soon as Candy arrived at the front area of Auradon Prep, she took one look at the golden statue of the king standing with a proud look on his face. Candy had heard about something about this school has a king that used to be a beast. Then, his true love turned him back to human.

Before she walked into the school building, she didn't know what was waiting for her. Behind the school doors was an older women with two young teenagers standing beside her.

"Welcome to our school, Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress." , Fairy Godmother, introduced herself.

Candy let out an awkward wave

"This is Ben and Mal, they will be showing your classes.",explained Fairy Godmother.

"Nice to meet you.",greeted Ben as he shook hands with Candy.

Candy moved on to shake hands with Mal.

"How did you know that I was coming?",asked Candy.

"Oh well, your father signed you up for this school of course.",explained Fairy Godmother.

"Oh that makes sense.", thought Candy to herself.

"Okay well, before class begins, Mal and Ben will show you around the school. Then we get your class schedule.", listed Fairy Godmother.

Ben made a hand gesture in a way of saying, "yep, we WILL do this!"

Candy begins to follow Mal and Bem around the school. Now was it, time for her to know her classes and get to know everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3:Who Is That?

As Mal,Ben and Candy walked around the halls of the school they showed her all the classes.

The rooms were mostly empty. This was kinda surprising for Candy. Candy knows that schools back at her old home were often crowded with student. This school was way more clear and not really packed with students.

"Maybe school hasn't started yet and they cleared the hallways just for me.",thought Candy to herself.

The three of them walked across and down the hall. Ben showed Candy each class, opening the doors to let Candy take a peak inside what it looks like before shutting the door and moving on to the next class.

Right now, they were in the last classroom, Ben opened the door but this time as Candy saw this class appears to be full of students and the teacher who was currently speaking to the class immediately stopped when she saw Ben,Mal and Candy.

When the teacher stopped talking, all the students turned to face who was standing at the door. One of the students caught Candy's eye as he turned around to face the trio.

"Who is that?",asked Candy, pointing at one of the boys.

"Oh..um..that's Gil son of Gaston.",explained Ben.

"He is new here he is just learning how to be a good person.",said Ben.

"Oh.",said Candy.

She stared back at him, looking straight into his eyes. Gil looked straight into her's before Ben decided to speak.

"Great! Now we're moving on.",he said as he shut the door.

"It's time to go over your class schedule, okay?.",said Ben.

He looked over at Mal. Mal looked at him and nodded

"Right Ben.", she said.

Mal and Ben walked off not knowing that Candy had stopped herself to look through the window of the door. She watched Gil as he wrote with his pencil on a piece of paper. She admired him.

"Candy!",called out Ben.

"Oh..uh..coming!",shouted Candy as she went to catche up to them.


	4. Chapter 4:First Day

The Next Day~

After being showed around the school by Ben and Mal, it was the first day of school. Candy could already see that the doors were already opened to the herd of other students who entered into the big building.

While watching the other students walk in, Candy exhaled in and out trying to stay calm. Ben and Mal stood next to her for a while. She knew what to expect from this school but when she thought about it she had to try to stay calm.

Ben and Mal stayed with her for the first part of the school. For her first official day at school, she wanted to try everything .

Something else happened on that official first day. Here, she also thought about Gil and the way he looked at her in the classroom. He made Candy blush every time. Theres is no way to think about that. right now because right now she has more important things to do to get through her first day of school as she finished exhaling in and out

She said to herself, "Not right now Candy we have more important things to do."

Before joining in with the other students, she could enter the already opened gates that are for the students that are coming in.

In Auradon Prep~

Following the schedule that the guidance counselor gave her during the time yesterday,Candy was excited to get used to the new environment. Mal and Ben had been kind showing her around but now she was able to make it on time to her first class. She stopped at the first door.

She was at to put the piece of paper that is her schedule away. She was prepared open the door to her first classroom. She entered it in just before the bell rang.

As soon as she opened the door to the entire class looked at her. All that Candy did was remain silent at first, but, she looked around the room while all the other students were looking at her. One of the students caught her eye.. Gil! Candy almost blushed when her eyes reconnected with his own. She didn't stare at him for too long though.

As soon as the bell rung again, it meant that the period had started. Quick as a whistle, Candy moved quickly to the most empty seat she could find. While all the other students sat still and looked directly at the board watching the teacher entering the class so they could get the day started.


	5. Chapter 5:Getting To Know Each Other

During school, Candy was busy cleaning out her locker before she headed off to her next class. She finished cleaning out her locker. Then she turned her head to look around and turned back to shut the door of her locker. Gil, who was also getting done cleaning out his locker, got his all of his stuff out too. So, without hesitation, Candy walked up to him.

"Heyyyyyy",she shouted.

"Hi.",he replied.

He was about to leave to go to his next class. Before he walked off, he stopped himself and looked at Candy very closely.

"Have we met?",asked Gil

"No, but I saw you during orientation, and, I want to say hi to you.",said Candy.

She tried to let out a small smile on her face, even though in her mind she was thinking, "Why am I'm smiling so much!?"

Gil didn't seem to care, so ,he smiled back at her and reached his hand out to shake hands with her

"Names.. Gil!",he said

"Candy.",said Candy.

Since Gil liked her smile, she continued to smile at him. From that point on, the both of them shared glances at each other. It wasn't until the bell rang, that the students started making their way towards their classes. Without saying anything to each other they went into both different directions to their next class.


	6. Chapter 6:How Was Your Day?

At the time that school ended, Candy and all of the other students went out through the front of the school building, and, walked back to their homes. The student streamed out in groups or on their own. Candy went to her house, as she opened the front door, she threw down her coat and bookbag. Looking up, she noticed that her father Wonka was standing inside of the house waiting for her. Seeing that Candy was already home from school made Wonka happy.

"Hey Candy.", he said, with a smile across his face.

"Hey Dad.",said Candy.

From the moment she had stepped into the house, she found she was looking at her father. She gave him a big hug. After the father and the daughter had finished hugging, they were left looking at each other eye to eye,

"So how was the first day of school?",asked Wonka with a smile.

It stretched across his face.

"Good, I met a friend.",said Candy.

"Ah nice, what's her name?",asked Wonka.

That question made Candy pause for a second. When Wonka had used the female pronounce thinking that she made friends with a girl but she didn't she had made friends with a guy so as Candy had looked up at her father she said

"Hey Dad." So as Wonka looked down at her asking

"Yes?" So after a few minutes of Candy blinking up at her father she said

"My friend is a guy.", they had also left Wonka in silence, besides Candy being in silence before he ever went silent himself

"We'll talk about it at the dinner table okay?" Suggested Wonka as Candy then looked up at him again "Okay. " She said.


End file.
